


Starry Nights Underneath Our Blankets

by borntomkehistory



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sleepovers, awkward boys, background characters mentioned - Freeform, fake relationships to real ones, sort of a slow burn, space is mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: Craig invites Tweek to sleepover at his place where they share a bed for the first time and discuss the elephant in the room: their relationship.





	Starry Nights Underneath Our Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally a quick idea I threw together! I'm just obsessed with these awkward boys. 
> 
> This is set only a few months after they were forced into their fake relationship. Now they are taking the time to reflect on how they both feel. 
> 
> Also, Thank you to anyone who read my last Creek story (If you didn't go check it out if you want). I got a lot of feedback and I'm so happy. Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!

...

 

Craig should have known he was way over his head when he proposed a sleepover to Tweek Tweak: his fake boyfriend.

Sure, they had sleepovers before accompanied by Token and Craig. With them, it just felt like four Bros hanging out until the crack of dawn.

With just him and Tweek it felt different.

Craig felt the over compelling need to go all out, even going as far as to look up sleepover ideas.

_Painting each other’s nails._

_Playing truth or dare._

_Blindfolded makeovers._

All the activities suitable for dumb girls.

At the end, Craig settled for a movie. They were going to watch _“E.T.”_ , a movie neither of them had ever seen. Craig only hoped that the creepy alien finger wouldn’t freak Tweek out too much.

_Ding. Dong._

Craig answered the door, already dressed in his NASA PJs— the theme for the night was space— followed his signature blue and yellow hat.

“Hey, dude.”

Tweek stood there on top of the step, gripping his overnight bag close to his chest. From the time Craig invited him over at school, he had been strangely hesitant, asking several times if Token or Clyde were going to be there.

“ _No, Tweek. It’s just going to be us.”_

_“Ah! A-Are you sure?! Us alone? That’s too much pressure!”_

_“My parents are going to be home.”_

_“I don’t know, man!”_

_“It’s going to be fun, I promise.”_

Craig may have used the term fun too loosely. He did not do fun, rather he liked boring and simple. His definition of fun was watching TV or playing with his beloved pet, Stripe. Surely Tweek’s definition of fun was more on the abnormal side as well.

“Sorry I’m late,” Tweek apologized, gritting his teeth together. All he could think about was how it was only going to be him and Craig all night.

“C-Can I come in?”

“Oh, right,” Craig stepped to the side, mentally cursing at himself for leaving him out in the cold.

 _Smooth, Tucker. Real smooth._ Craig closed the door behind him, catching a whiff of Tweeks unusually sweet scent. Rather then his usual smell of coffee beans he carried an aroma of chocolate and graham crackers.

They stood in the middle of the living room, Tweek trembling in nervous anticipation. It was quiet when it was just them, usually, they always had interruptions. Now that they were completely unbothered everything felt real.

“Uh, I made s’mores,” Tweek unzipped his bag, removing a small container holding up to a maximum of four treats, “I- _nngh_ \- thought we could eat them... T-Together.”

Something strange was happening to Craig. His chest felt airy while his stomach fluttered with metaphorical butterflies.

“Yeah, totally,” Craig stepped up to take the container, placing it on the table next to the other snacks he laid out. The usual chips, dips, sodas, and some frostbitten pizza bites, “I picked out the movie. It’s E.T.”

“Oh god! With the glowing finger?!” Tweek furiously shook his head, his messy blond hair somehow becoming even messier, “no way! That shit is creepy, man. What if it comes to life and tries to touch us?”

“We can watch something else,” Craig offered with the shrug of his shoulders, “Netflix has almost everything.”

Oh no, why did Craig sound disappointed? Tweek sat on the couch with an ache for coffee. He removed his thermos, fumbling over the lid. This was weird, this was so weird!

Craig was scrolling through movie options in his usual quiet matter, face absent of any emotion. If Clyde were here he would have made an unrelated comment, or Token would have told him to shut the fuck up. Instead, it was only him and Craig, together until the morning time.

“W-We can watch E.T. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Pausing from his clicking and lowering the remote, Craig searched his face for clarity.

“Yes! Now stop looking at me like that!” Tweek shouted rather loudly near his ear, followed by a: Gah!

“Are you going to stay in those clothes ?”

“I- what’s wrong with them?” Tweek self consciously touched the collar on his olive green button up shirt, face turning a deep shade of red.

“Uh... nothing. I just figured you would want to change into your Pajamas. You know...”

“Oh,” Tweek said, feeling embarrassed about his reaction. He searched his bag, moving aside his toothbrush, thermoses, and other things. Feeling everything except for his night clothes.

Oh no! Did he forget to pack them?

“Ah!”

“Tweek, what’s wrong?” Craig was in full attentive mode, turning his body so he was facing him on the couch. Tweek was shaking, mumbling profanities into his duffle bag.

“I-I forgot my pajamas!”

“Oh... do you want to borrow one of mine?” Craig felt flustered, rubbing the back of his neck. Was it weird to offer his boyfriend clothes? The internet claimed it was a couples thing to do.

By the look of Tweeks face, he felt the same way. His eyes were wide in horror like he was offered to see a severed finger or Cartman’s penis.

“I- uh- oh Jesus! S-Sure!”

Craig stood up from the couch, moving over to the stairs, he turned, “Are you coming?”

“Y-Yeah!” Tweek bolted up towards the stairs, staying only a few steps behind.

He’s been over at Craig’s house loads of times, he’s even been to his bedroom so they could play with Stripe! This was no different than those times. Tweek couldn’t place what he was feeling, fear? Excitement? Why did two opposing emotions feel exactly the same?

“Do you want to see something cool?” Craig asked he had the PJs over his arm. They were an old pair that did not fit him anymore, though they should fit Tweek just fine considering he was only a bit smaller than he was. It was a shame because these used to be his favorite, they had cool holographic spaceships and stars on them.

Tweek took the clothing set. It smelled just like Craig!

Meanwhile, Craig had reached under his bed, sliding out an old shoe box labeled: _Do not open, top secret, Craig’s eyes only._

Rattling could be heard in the box, where it was not being safely held in his hands, “go change first.”

“Oh, Okay...”

Tweek scurried down the hallway, relying on his memory to lead him to the bathroom. Oh Jesus, he prayed he didn’t run into his parents or his sister! Tweek never knew what to say to him, especially when they gave him strange looks, smiling at him in a way that made his skin crawl. To them, he was just the gay boy who was with their homosexual son.

“Gah! Y-You can do this!” Tweek stripped out of his clothes, sliding on the bottoms then pulling the top over his head.

They never wore each other’s clothes. Pajamas felt so intimate!

Tweek hurried back to his room once he changed, the clothes he came with bundled in his arms. Craig had moved on his bed, a various assortment of rocks scattered. Each one of them was labeled with his sloppy handwriting.

Craig looked up, “they look good on you.”

“Uh, Thanks,” Tweek did not know whether to take that as a compliment but did so anyway.

Stripe had poked up from behind Craig’s head, the little guinea pig burrowing on the top of the hats wool fabric.

“Have you ever seen a space rock?”

“ _Nngh_ \- no!”

Craig patted the spot next to him, inviting Tweek to sit. He’s never shown anyone his collection, not even Clyde or Token. These rocks were so top secret as well as authentic; despite the small print underneath them reading: _Kennedy space station gift shop._

“These are from Mars,” he shoved the small rocks in Tweeks shaky palms, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Wow! Mars?”

“Yeah, and these are from the moon,” Craig held up the biggest one of them all, a giant rock which sparkles when held in the correct rock. This one was his prized possession, sometimes he carried it in his pocket during school days.

“Oh god! What if they’re filled with moon worms or something?! They could crawl into our ears and eat our brains!”

“It’s fine, Tweek.”

“Ah!” His hands twitched, sending the rock flying towards the floor. When it landed a piece broke off, “oh no!” Tweek panicked, afraid Craig would kick him out. He’s done it now.

“I-I’m Sorry!”

Craig collected the rocks back into the box, not saying a word. He got off the bed, picking up the broken rock.

“It’s fine, dude. Let’s go watch the movie.”

He was mad! He was so mad! Tweek chewed on his fingers, tongue-tied with another apology to offer.

This was a mistake, he should have never come over.

...

 

Two hours into their sleepover and the movie was towards the end. The two boys squeezed into the already small couch, snacking on whatever Craig left out. With the two of them combined they were on the second liter of soda, the floor littered with grease-stained paper plates.

Craig hasn’t said anything to him since Tweek accidentally broke his moon rock. Anxious would be an understatement, those were special to him and he had to go ahead and break them.

The end credits rolled down the screen, “that was lame,” Craig’s monotonous voice filled the quiet living room.

 _12:34,_ the clock read. Only after midnight and he ran out of things for them to do.

“Y-Yeah,” Tweek agreed, “what do you want to do now?”

“I guess we sleep.”

“Right here?!” Tweek cried, hugging the pillow to his chest. The two of them, sleeping on the couch? Too much pressure!

“No, in my room.”

“But... I didn’t bring a sleeping bag.”

“You can sleep in my bed,” Craig turned his face again, though the light from the television caught the touch of color on his cheeks, “if you want. I could sleep on the floor.”

“No! This is your house, dude. We could share a bed,” Tweek could not believe the words coming from his mouth. Him and Craig sleeping together? If word got out to the other boys they would never hear the end of it.

“Cool. Let’s go.”

Craig turned the TV off, heading upstairs.

 

 

It was quiet enough in the room for Tweek to hear his overactive heartbeat. Craig was next to him, with his back only inches away from him. Couples shared the same bed, their parents do... but they’re married. Gah! Why did the town have to choose them to be the only gay couple in the town? Neither he or Craig knew what to do. The last thing Tweek wanted was to jeopardize their friendship.

He was staring up at the ceiling, coated with the star stickers he gave to Craig as an early birthday gift. Everyone was all too aware of Craig’s passion for anything space. Even when they were younger he would always play astronaut.

“You can’t sleep?” Craig’s nasally voice pierced through his thoughts.

“No... did I wake you up?”

“You’re thinking too loud,” he deadpanned, the bed shifting as he turned around to face the boy. Tweeks breathing hitched at the new level of closeness.

“S-Sorry, I can never sleep.”

Which was true, even at sleepovers hosted at Tokens or even Clyde’s, Tweek is either the last to sleep or doesn’t sleep at all. Craig being the first.

“I can help.”

“You can?”

Craig slithered under the blanket, his head creating a mound as he sat underneath it, the flashlight or his phone lighting up the sheets.

Tweek joined him, eyes squinting from the light's intensity. He played with his fingers.

“Are you scared of me?” Craig asked straight out.

“No! It’s just...” oh geez, Tweek did not want to say the wrong thing. As a friend, he wasn’t afraid of Craig, but as a boyfriend, he felt his overwhelming pressure to be something he wasn’t, “I just don’t know how to act around you!”

Craig blinked, “what are you talking about?”

“Gah!” Tweek raised his hands to his hair, pulling at it slightly, “I-I don’t know how to be someone’s boyfriend!”

Truthfully, Craig felt the same way. It was weird to have everyone look at them like a power couple, even if it was all for show to keep the town from falling into a depression. Still, he didn’t know how to be a boyfriend either. He didn’t care, nor was he gay.

“Neither do I.” He adjusted himself, the eerie quiet filling the thick air between them, “but we can try-“

“Do you like me?” Tweet blurted, covering his mouth. Oh no, he didn’t mean to ask that.

“I don’t hate you. We’re friends.”

Right, _friends._ Tweek felt a surge of disappointment pass through him. By the time they were fake dating he had to battle emotions he couldn’t deal with. Looking or being around Craig made him want to projectile vomit. Of course, they weren’t really dating, so why did he feel so disappointed when Craig said they were friends?

“Hey, Tweek.”

“What-“

Craig held his cheeks with both hands, stretching them out, “I think your skin is turning green. You might be turning into an alien.”

“What!? Stop it you asshole,” Tweek playfully shooed his hands away, lips sticking out in a playful pout, “you can’t say shit like that! W-What if I am turning into an alien? What if we all are!?”

Craig shrugged, “this is South Park, I wouldn’t be surprised.” A small smile stretched across his face. He only ever smiled in Tweeks presence. His parents were right, Tweek did have a spell over him that made their son happier.

They fell into another silence, Tweek checking his hands and arms for green spots.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Craig calmly asked as if it was the most normal question in the world, “Don’t princes kiss princesses to make them sleep?”

“What the fuck?! I’m not a princess!”

“You’re my princess...”

“No, I’m not! Stop saying stuff like that- Gah!” Tweek threw his head in his hands, letting out his conflicted emotions with broken screams.

“Tweek, look, we don’t have to do this. Who fucking cares if the town gets depressed. Screw them.”

Tweek held his breath before his mind was able to register what he was about to do, his lips were already connected with Craig’s. It felt weird, a good weird.

It felt right, like a dozen small bells ringing in his head. He tasted like the chocolate he put in his homemade s’mores mixed with the Diet Coke they were drinking earlier.

But moving along the righteous feelings he felt, he remembered what he was doing. His eyes shot open, then he pulled away from Craig. What has he done?! He kissed his best friend; his fake boyfriend.

Craig sat stunned, mouth slightly parted. He was more shocked then he was angry or disgusted. He wanted to hold onto the feeling of Tweeks lips before it was gone.

“Ah! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done that! I don’t know what came over me-“

“Shh. Tweek, it’s okay,” he reached for the anxious boy's hands. They always held hands in public, in private it felt different. They were not putting on a show for the prying eyes, it was just the two of them.

“You hate me now! I know we’re not really dating but-“

Craig pinched his cheek, forcing his blue eyes to look into his green eyes. He wanted to assure him that he wasn’t mad.

All this time he was worried about making this sleepover great for Tweek, not realizing the true meaning of his intentions. He cared deeply for the boy. These were the feelings he was trying to ignore because he could not explain them. He was not gay, but he felt something for Tweek. The butterflies, the nerves, the sweaty hands.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Craig asked, eyes filled with intensity. He gripped onto his hands.

“L-Like a fake boyfriend or a real one?”

“Real.”

“I can’t! I don’t want to hold you back! W-What if one day you realize you don’t want to be with me? I-I can’t be the one to do that, man!” Tweek stammered, thinking of all the possible scenarios of Craig realizing the mistake he made.

“Trust me. I want this, can’t you see it in my face?” Craig joked, face straight and narrowed.

He really did want this, but he wanted to do it right. A real date, real feelings, holding hands for real in public and not just for a show, real pet names.

Tweek nodded. He wanted this too. He wanted to be with Craig forever.

They removed the covers from their head, the fresh cool air touching the backs of their necks. Above them were the glow in the dark star stickers which seemed to fit into the mood. They smiled, both still holding each other’s hands. Tweek even felt his eyes grow heavy.

Laying down, they faced one another.

“I’m sorry for breaking your rock, Craig,” Tweek said, a new wave of calm threading through him.

“It’s okay. When we go to space we can get a new one.”

Hands still linked, Tweek looked over his head towards the window where the full moon was in its rightful place.

“I think I can sleep now.”

“Then close your eyes.”

Craig was way ahead of him, voice sounding drowsy with sleep.

“B-But what if the space worms get me?” Tweek hissed, his paranoia coming back.

He cracked one eye open, “then space man Craig will destroy them, now go to sleep.”

Tweek nodded once more, a wide grin stretching across from ear to ear. He never felt this happy before.

“Right,” He said. Eyes closing.

He now had his very own spaceman.

 

...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. I love hearing feedback and talking to other Creek fans. Let me know what you think! Thank You!


End file.
